Hidden Love
by CaptainSwanislife1308
Summary: Emma Swan is struggling as a mother to 10 year old boy who has cancer. Her boss Mr.Gold, is threatening her and Emma has no choice but to obey his orders. But what will happen when a friend wants to help? And what will happen if she's attracted to him and vice-versa. Will a romance build or will Emma's stubbornness win out? Major Captain Swan.
1. Summary

Emma Swan is a mother to a 10-year old boy named Henry who has lung cancer. Her boss, is pressuring her to do each and every single thing he says by threatening her job. KIllian Jones knows about all of this and wants to help, but will happen if Emma keeps on shutting him out. Will he fight harder or give up?

 **So guys this is the summary. Give me your reviews and tell if you want to see the story. This is my first fanfic, so I don't know what you guys like. Fingers crossed that you will like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys I made you wait. I had technical difficulties so without further a do, here's the first chapter :)**

Emma sat in her office gazing at the screen blankly. What was the point of all this work anyway? She had to update each staff member's file even though nothing changed over the last year. This is Storybrooke for god's sake. Nothing happens in here. No one comes and no one leaves. Everyday is like the other. So what was the point of this?

She sighed and tried her best to focus, but failed. She knew she wouldn't accomplish anything , so she decided to head to Granny's for a hot cocoa and cinnamon. Just as she was about to go out her colleague appeared in front of her , putting on his coat. When he looked up, his face lit up.

"Swan",he greeted

"Killian", she replied,"Where are you going?"

"I was just heading to Granny's. Care to join me?"

"That was actually where I was going. I couldn't focus on my work, so I decided to take a break."

"What were you working on?"

"I had to do the stupid annual staff update, even though nothing ever happens, but Gold tells me I have to re-write them. He deleted all of the previous ones so yay for me.",She replied glumly.

"Well love, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going to get your hot cocoa with cinnamon",he smirked.

"And if I didn't know any better,I'd say you were going to get some rum."

He smiled and Emma tried to ignore how her heart skipped a beat every time he did that.

"We know each other so well",he smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "So what's your excuse for taking a break?"

"Well, love my mind was trying to remember a woman possibly more beautiful than you, so I couldn't focus on my work either", he winked.

"Wow you're _such_ a flirt. You almost made me blush",she said sarcastically, fanning herself with her hand.

"I am aren't I", he chuckled.

They reached Granny's and he opened the door for her.

"Always a gentleman",she remarked

"I do believe in good form.",he shrugged.

They ordered their drinks and sat in one of the booths.

"So how's Henry", he asked

"He's fine. Not getting better, but not getting worse either."

"That's good. Something is better than nothing."

Her son, Henry had lung cancer. It was in an early stage, but he made no progress, good or bad. The doctors are suspecting he will stay this way forever, but Emma refuses to believe it. She doesn't want her son to stay like this forever: not a able to run and play a lot because his lungs can't take the pressure. This was why she chose to work in the GOLD company in the first place. The salary gave her hope that she could save enough for the operation. Unfortunately, their boss, isn't a pleasant man. He's really mysterious and and deceiving, but has an ability to scare people by just looking at them. Emma felt that Killian hated him the most , but every time she would ask him he would just say that he hated him the same as everyone else.

Ruby came and gave them their drinks, driving Emma out of her thoughts. She smiled at her and muttered,"Thanks."

Ruby smiled and asked if they needed anything else. They shook their heads and thanked her again.

"Killian, I think we should get going. We don't want Gold to get mad again.", Emma said, her voice urging.

"Hold on love, it's not we, it's only you. I on the other hand, love watching him get angry, so let him",he grinned.

"Killian",she warned.

"If the lady insists", he smirked.

They walked back to the building which was close. When they reached the office, they found a very smug .

"Where were you two?",he demanded.

"We were at Granny's, taking a break because we couldn't focus on our work.", Killian answered coldly.

"Is that so Mr. Jones? Well let's see what Miss Swan has to say.",he smirked. "In my office", he added, walking to his office. Emma sighed. "This isn't be good", she mumbled and gave Killian a sad smile while he looked as if he was going to murder . She followed to his office. She closed the door behind her and sat down without being invited. She didn't care much about manners with this man and he looked as if he didn't care either.

"Miss Swan, let me ask you a question. Are you allowed to leave without permission?", he asked smugly.

"No",she mumbled.

"Then why did you?"

"Just like Killian told you. Because we couldn't focus on our work."

"Well if you couldn't focus, and really wanted to take a break, then why didn't you ask for permission?"

"I forgot", she said, her voice rising from anger.

"Miss Swan I think you already know that you're on my bad side. You fail to complete your work on time and sometimes you forget to finish it. And I think you already know that in the end your son will pay for your laziness. That would be very tragic , won't it? So Miss Swan you have two options, you'll either obey my orders or you can leave and stop wasting my time. Your choice.", he smirked. Emma sighed in frustration. She really wanted to slap the smirk off his twisted face.

"I will do as you say, Gold", she said glumly. The only reason she's here is for her son.

"Then get to work", he said through gritted. Emma rushed out of the office, not wanting to be threatened anymore by the horrible man. She quickly scanned the hallway and saw Killian standing and apparently waiting for her. His eyes lit up when he saw her a immediately rushed to her, eyes full of worry and concern.

"Swan, what did he say? Did he do anything to you?", he asked, his voice a mix of rage and worry.

"Killian it's fine. You don't have to waste anymore time. Go back to your office.",she replied quickly.

"Emma, pl-"

"Killian, please go back to work.", she pleaded

"As you wish, but don't think I'm dropping this." He walked back to his office and gave her a wink before going inside.

Emma quickly walked to her office and shut the door. She glanced at the clock. 3:27 pm. Only 3 and a half more hours before she goes back home. Back to her son who was either writing his crazy, but entertaining stories or playing video games. She smiled at the thought and hoped that would get her motivated enough to finish her stupid work.

She didn't realize how long she was working until she heard a knock at the door that made her jump in her seat. She looked up and was met by Killian's intense sea blue eyes and dark hair.

"You know, love, that bloody computer isn't going anywhere", he teased.

"I know that Killian, but unlike you I'm a committed worker", she replied with playful pride.

"Right", he said, his voice tuning a bit more serious

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?", she asked, the playful tone still in her voice.

"Well, love I think everyone here knows that you're committed only for the sake of your boy. If it were up to you, then you'ld kick his arse the second you lay your eyes on him."

Emma frowned. " I don't think you should be here right now. I have really important work to finish."

"You mean 'the stupid annual staff update'? Please Swan let me help you. You can't go through with this for the rest of your life."

"I don't your help with anything.", she replied coldly, "And I'm not complaining",she added.

"You're not for the sake of your boy, but Swan there are other ways to save him. You don't have to worship Gold. Please let me help you.", he pleaded. She ignored him and he decided to try again. "What would Henry think? What would he think when he finds the truth? When he's old enough to understand. When he learns that his mother allowed getting yelled at everyday by her boss just so that he can survive. Are you really going to risk all of that and sacrifice your life for this?"

"YES! If it's for Henry , then yes. I would sacrifice everything if it means that in the end he'll be safe and happy and healthy.",she sobbed.

Killian walked over to her and embraced her. She buried her head in his chest and was surprised by how much comfort it gave her. Just having his strong arms around her.

"Shh, Swan. It's going to be alright. Your boy is going to be fine and you won't have to do stupid annual staff updates anymore." She laughed lightly and Killian felt his chest flutter. He was surprised how much happiness it gave him when he knew he was the reason she laughed. He pulled back and smiled at her. They both stared at each other's eyes; sapphire meeting emerald. For a moment it seemed that it was only both of them in the world and nothing could ever hurt them …

"Mom is that you?",Henry asked.

"Yeah kid it's me. What are you doing?", Emma asked as she set her stuff on the kitchen island.

"Well, I got tired of writing, so I started playing video games. Look I beat level 23.", he replied excitedly.

"Impressive. Mind if a level 5 wizard joins you?", she asked as she sat on the couch and took the second controller.

"In level 24? Good luck.", he replied smugly. Emma laughed lightly.

"So how was school today?", she asked. Henry looked a bit uncomfortable.

"It was fine", he replied bitterly.

"Well from your tone it wasn't. So tell me what happened this time?", she asked as she sighed. She hated it when her son got into fights because of the students teasing him about his disease. She would always ask him to go tell his teachers but he would always reject and tell her that it would make matters worse.

"Mom it wasn't my fault.", he replied quickly.

"I know it wasn't honey, but tell me what happened."

"I was going to my locker and then Peter Gold started making fun of you because you work for his dad. And then he said that his father was allowed to yell at you and you'd let him because you didn't want to get fired. So then I yelled at him and told him his dad looked like a crocodile and then he hit so I fought back, but it ended with his friends pulling him away from me.", he said, his voice trembling.

"Kid, you have to let me tell your teachers. You can't let people like Peter humiliate you all the time". Ya cause you're a perfect example- she thought.

"No mom it'll make things worse. But is it true? Do you let yell at you because you don't want to be fired?", he asked.

Emma sighed." The only thing you need to know is that your mom is gonna keep you safe no matter what. Even from the Evil Queen you write about.", she replied. It isn't exactly a lie- she thought.

Henry smiled. "Well now I need protection from starvation so can I order pizza?", he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Emma knew that the twinkle meant trouble, but she allowed him nevertheless.

They decided to watch a movie after the pizza came in. Henry rested his head on his mother's lap and Emma stroked his hair mindlessly. She thought of what Killian said. "Shh, Swan. It's going to be alright. Your boy is going to be fine and you won't have to do stupid annual staff updates anymore.". She smiled at she thought of it. When he said it, it made her feel like she could accomplish anything. Her mind wandered to when he embraced. He had hugged her millions of times, but in that moment she felt safe and she was yearning to feel that way again and the scared her. She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head. She looked down and saw that Henry was asleep. She quietly got up as he stirred and draped a blanket over him and kissed his forehead.

That night she couldn't sleep as Killian's words kept going through her mind. Her mind wandered to his sincere blue eyes and how his embrace made her feel strong and safe. She hadn't felt this way ever since...No she vowed she would never think of him again. She slept and her last thought was about Killian.

 **So guys this is the first chapter. I don't know if you guys liked it, so please give me your reviews. They really make my day. Thank you for your patience :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, I know I'm late and I'm really, really sorry, but I had so many test the last 2 weeks and so much home work. Please forgive me. I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

Emma woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned as she blindly reached for her phone. She forced her eyes open to see who it was and to her surprise, it was Killia. She quickly answered, worried if something happened.

"Morning , love. I was wondering when the sleeping beauty was going to finally wake up." Even though she couldn't see him, she could feel him smirk.

"Shut up. You're the freak who wakes up the second the sun comes up", she grumbled

"Well it's definitely better than risking being late"

"What do you mean risking being la-" She looked at her clock and saw that it was 7:40. " Oh my God, I'm gonna be LATE". She practically threw her sheets on the other side of the room and jumped out as she heard Killian chuckle.

She rushed to Henry's room, still holding the phone, to wake him up, but didn't find him there. "Henry?" When she didn't hear a reply she yelled louder, "HENRY?"

"Mom, mom I'm here" Emma sighed in relief. "I made you breakfast, but I going to be late, so bye." He kissed her cheek and rushed out the apartment.

"Well the lad certainly knows a thing or two about waking up early.", Killian chuckled on the other end.

Emma grumbeled. "What do you want?", she asked, annoyed as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Nothing, love. I was just calling to make sure you get up early instead of having Gold yell at you.", he replied sincerely.

"Well you did a great job", she mumbled as she brushed her teeth.

"Hey, I called you at least a dozen times"

Emma spit out the remainder of the toothpaste. " _What_?"

"You heard me. Well anyways, now that the sleeping swan woke up, my mission is accomplished. I have to get going, love"

"Bye"

Killian hung up and left Emma to change. Emma looked at he phone and saw that Killian had indded called her 15 times. She didn't know why, but she had a smile that seemed glued on to her face all the while that she changed.

xxCSxx

Emma arrived at the building ten minutes late after her crazy morning. However, to her surprise, she did not find the usual smug in front of her. Instead she found a very enraged Killian and a Mr. Gold who was very….. well she couldn't tell since his back was facing her. Many staff members were also outside, also shocked to see Killian this angry. His expression was so sevre, it even seemed to make Gold's hands shake.. She froze in her spot , not knowing whether she should walk up to Killian and calm him down or leave him in his spot to cool down himself. Apparently she didn't need to do either when Killian noticed her and visibly calmed down a bit. noticed that Killian wasn't looking at him anymore and turned around to face Emma.

"Ahh, Miss Swan. How nice of you to join us. Mr. Jones and I were just having friendly chat.", sneered.

"I think I have to disagree, Gold. That was anything , but friendly. Now if you'd excuse me, I have work to do", Killian replied coldly. He walked past Emma, eyes fixed on his office door.

"And I assume that you too have work to do", snarled to the rest of the staff members.

Everyone began walking back to their offices, but Emma stayed frozen in her spot. She was still shocked about Killian's behaviour. It was obvious to anyone that Killian and Gold didn't exactly see eye to eye, but Killian was always composed no matter what Mr. Gold did to him. So what could've he possibly done to push his Killian's buttons? She yearned to help Killian, but she knew Gold was watching her every move , so she decided against it. She would go comfort him when the coast was clear.

xxCSxx

Emma found herself staring blankly at the screen once again. How the hell could she focus on her work when her best friend was upset and angry? Gold had done many things to anger her, but this was the definitely the worst thing he had ever done. Who did he think he was running around and filling people with hatred and rage without a second thought? The worst part was that the man enjoyed it.

Emma looked up at her clock and saw that it had been exactly 1 hour and 17 minutes since Gold pissed off Killian. She knew Gold was watching her each and every step, wanting her to make a mistake. Emma didn't want risking going to KIllian. It wasn't only going to put her job on the line, but Killian's too. Who knows what Gold would accuse him of.

 _If only I had an excuse._

Since she couldn't focus on her work, she decided to organize her papers. She reached for her stapler, but found out she had run out of staples. She groaned as she made her way to the supply storage room, not wanting to get up. As she reached for her doorknob, she heard a fellow staff member grumble about not having any more staples in the supply storage room. The corners of her lips lifted as she made her way to Killian's office.

xxCSxx

Killian sat in his office, gaing outside the window. He wished he had some rum to clear his mind, but he wasn't that man anymore. Not after he met…..It didn't matter now, he wasn't that man anymore and that's it. Old had always tried to piss him off, but Killian always made sure that Gold would be the one to end up with anger. This time, however, Gold had pushed the line severely. Who was he to…...No he couldn't let Gold get what he wanted.

A knock on his door made him jump in his seat. Emma's smiling head popped through the small crack and he immediately returned the smile. He would never tire from her beauty.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Swan?", he teased.

"Just returning the favour", she replied playfully. She sat in front of Killian and looked up at him, her eyes' playfulness replaced with seriousness. He understood what she wanted without her uttering a single word.

Killian sighed. "Love, it's not a big d-"

Emma raised her hand to silence him. "No Killian, it _is_ a big deal and it _is_ important. Look I want to help you in every way possible because you're my _best_ friend. You've helped and supported me and Henry countless time and now for once, I want to do something for _you_. I know whatever Gold said was really harsh because he's never able to push his buttons, but I just want to help and be here for you even if I you don't want tell what he said. Just promise me you won't deny my help and be a stubborn ass like you always do", she pleaded, her eyes filled with the type of sincerity and honesty he had never seen before.

" I promise that I won't deny your help as long as I long as I am in need of it", he replied, his eyes with the same amount of sincerity. She smiled, satisfied.

"I guess that's the most I'm gonna get out of your stubborn ass"

"And her I thought you were quite fond of my arse, love", he said as he raise his eyebrow, suggestively. Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled happy that her friend was returning to himself. She lifted up her eyes to meet his and he seemed to capture them. Sapphire met emerald and they seemed to be drawing into each other. Like two magnets unable to resist.

A knock on the door made them both jump. Killian smirked at how adorable Emma looked when she was flustered. came into the office, hands on his cane and a face that was the definition of smugness. He walked in as if nothing had happened with him and a certain person in the office.

"Ahh, Miss swan how lovely of you to accompany Mr. Jones here, but might I ask you if you finished your work?", he sneered.

Emma gritted her teeth ansd she could feel Killian clench his jaw. "No", she replied.

"Well what on earth are you doing in Mr. Jones's office. Or has your son's sickness blinded you as well?", he snarled.

It took Emma everything not to punch the man's face. "No, _Mr. Gold_ , my son's sickness did not blind me. I was just here to ask Killian for some staples because I ran out"

"Well Miss Swan, in case you hadn't noticed, but we have a supply storage room. I'm sure it's full of staples of every kind"

"I'm sorry to say that you're wrong on both points. We ran out of staples"

Gold's smug expression faltered and was replaces with an angry defeated one. "Well then I assume you'll take that staples from Mr. Jones and be on your way."

Killian reached into his drawer, never breaking eye contact with Gold. He handed Emma a pack of staples and glared at Gold. Emma felt goosebumps rise at the length of her arms as Killian's thumb brushed Emma's hand. They gave eachother a last smile and Emma walked out of the office throwing Gold a stiff nod.

xxCSxx

Emma reached her apartment tired and angry. She was still pissed off at Gold for doing what he did to Killian. She set her bags on the Kitchen island and called for Henry. When he didn't answer, she found him in the living room, sleeping ,bag of chips on his lap and pen and paper in his hands. She smiled at him and went to remove the items and put him in a comfortable position. She draped a blanket over him and went to take a shower which sounded like heaven at the moment.

Henry had not woken up by the time Emma had finished showering and blow drying her hair. She decided to have a bowl of ice cream since there was no point of making dinner for only one person.

She sat in front of the TV enjoying her ice cream when her phone rang. She lowered the volume as she looked at the caller. It was Killian and heh never usually called this late. She quickly answered worried that something has happened.

"Hello, Killian?"

"Hello, love. Can you tell me which street I'm in?", he asked, his voice raspy like had been crying, but it also sounded strange and there was what sounded like cars honking. Emma's brows furrowed at the question and at the sounds.

"No, I don't know which street your in Killian, why? Where are you?", Emma asked worriedly.

"Well, love I had a glass of rum and went outside and now I don't where I am", he laughed and suddenly it made sense to Emma. Killian had definately drank more than just one glass of rum and now he was outside and drunk, probably in the middle of the streets.

"Oh my god, Killian your drunk, do you know at least where you might be? Where was the last place you've been?", she asked as she rushed to her room to change

"Why do you want to know? Don't I turn you on when I'm drunk?", he asked, his voice turning husk, but still had the drunk tone to it.

"Killian now is not the time for your games. Just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you.", she said struggling with her boots.

"You know, love if you just want me in your bed, you can just ask and I'll be wore than happy to oblige. After all a beauty like you is really hard to resist.", he laughed and the honking increased and she heard some people starting to yell at Killian to get out of the way. Emma knew she had to act fast or who knows what would happen to him. She sighed in frusturation knowing that it was the only way.

She lowered her oice, trying to make it as seductive as possible in a stuation like this. "Yes I do want you in my bed, but I want to get you myself so I can savour every moment, but how would I do that without knowing where you are".

"That's more like it, love. And I believe I'm in main street, but you better come quickly because I have a lot of fans wanting me in their cars.

 _Yeah, wanting you dead_ , she thought.

"Okay, I'll be right there.", she hung up and scribbled a note to Henry in case he woke up explaining the situation.

She drove as fast as her old rusty green bug could go. What had Killian done?

 **Ok guys so this is today's chapter. I litterally was writing this during classes whenever I had the chance, Please, please forgive and don't forget to review. I love it when I see feedback from you guys. Until next time which I hope is gonna be soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys...I know I'm the worst person ever for making you wait, but it's not my fault that I procrastinate and that my parents took away all of my devices because that's what parents do and that every time I want to write I end up reading fanfiction instead of writing it. So I'm sorry and without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

 _What had Killian done?_

That was the question that Emma asked herself as raced down the streets of something happened to him, she'd never forgive herself for not being a better friend.

 _No he's going to be fine_

 _Will he?_

 _Yes_

 _How do you know?_

 _Because I have hope_

 _That_ surprised Emma because if she knew one thing it was that Emma Swan never had hope. Over the years of pain and betrayal she learned to use her head instead

of her heart. She learned to depend on logic and evidence instead of trust her now for the sake of her best friend, for the sake of Killian Jones, she was going to hope

with all her might that he was going to be fine.

She drove down Main Street, her focus on finding a pair of forget-me-not blue eyes, dark hair and a clad of black leather. Unfortunately, none of that was there. Main

Street was free of any cars or people including a certain friend (which wasn't a surprise since it was 1:45 AM and this was Storybrooke).

Her heart clenched with fear of what might've happened to him. She knew that searching him by car wasn't an option since she could easily miss him in the dead of

the night. The blonde parked her car and got out , running up and down Main Street.

"Killian?", she called desperately. "Killian?". She ran faster, her voice louder and more desperate with each call..

She stopped when she noticed a really small puddle in the middle of the road that she must've missed when she was driving. It hadn't rained, sure so what was this

puddle? She got closer to investigate and with one whiff she knew the answer immediately.

 _Rum_

Her eyes trailed up where she noticed there was more up the street and then eventually up the sidewalk.

 _Thank God_

He had went up the sidewalk so no cars hit him. That gave her a little more hope that he was fine.

xxCSxx

Emma had been walking for a good 10 minutes. She had eventually opened the flash on her phone when the trail narrowed and it became harder to see. She

probably looked like someone who had lost something and was looking for it to anyone who was passing.

Not something, _someone_

All that she was looking at was the trail on the ground and she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. When the trail stopped, she wished she had though.

She looked up and realized that it was a graveyard and she noticed a few drops of rum leading deeper into the graveyard. She felt a shiver go up her spine and it had

nothing to do with the cold gust of wind that hit her.

She started walking again,cautiously now because if she hated admitting it, Emma Swan was terrified of graveyards and coffins. The idea never appealed to her and

she had had nightmares of it when she was little and in the foster system. She had remembered how the other kids would make fun of her and how all the adults

would yell at her cause she would be too loud when she woke up yelling and started crying.

She suddenly heard gentle sobbing coming from a deeper part of the graveyard. On instincts, she ran into the direction of the sound, even though her mind told her

not to.

The sobbing grew louder, telling her that she was closer.

 _Maybe it's someone who's lost_

 _No it sounds like a man, a man won't cry if he's lost_

 _What if it's a boy with a deep voice?_

 _If someone is lost they won't go to a graveyard_

 _But what if th-_

The war in her head immediately stopped at the sight infront of her. She immediately froze saw Killian right in front of her, eyes closed. He kneeled in front of three

graves and was shaking uncontrollably while sobbing loudly. She saw his tear stained face; tears shining under the moonlight.

Emma's heart clenched for him. He looked _so_ miserable and depressed. What could possibly ever upset Killian like that? He was always controlled when it came to his

feelings and Emma knew he had a mask on. Whatever happened to him in the past, she knew it was horrible and he was trying to hide it. If there was a single person

in the universe who knew about concealing their feelings and emotions, then it would be Emma Swan with no doubt.

She resumed walking until she was only a few inches away from him. That's when her foot decided to step on a branch and cause a loud _crunch_ in the quiet night.

Killian's blue eyes snapped open as he searched for the cause of the sound. When his eyes landed on Emma, he frowned.

"Oh it's you. What do you want lasse? Here to make me even more bloody miserable?"

If it was possible, Emma's heart clenched harder. Killian never called her lasse, only when they first met, but other than that he always called her Swan or sometimes

Emma when he was really serious. He once told her that he called all the other women around the world "lasse" if they didn't mean anything important to him. Emma

remembered that that day she felt special and she didn't know. She almost smiled at the memory, but then she remembered Killian.

"Killian, come with me. We have to get you home. It's not safe out here.", she said reaching for him.

"What's the point? No one out there cares about me. Everyone I once loved died. Just leave me here and save yourself the trouble"

It was hard imagining that the same man was trying to get in her bed about an hour ago and now he was the king of misery. Emma didn't blame him though. She

knew what it felt like to lose some you love. She once had a person she loved with all her heart.

 _No Emma, you vowed never to think of **him** ever again._

She shook her head and kneeled down until she was the same level as Killian. She cupped his face wiping his tears with

her thumbs and flashed him a small smile small smile. "Killian, I care about you. You're my best friend. If you're not there,who's gonna wake me up when I'm late

and tease me about it? Who's gonna tell me that it's gonna be fine when Goldyells at me and wrap their arms around me and let me cry? Who's gonna stand with me

and catch me when I'm about to fall? Killian Jones you mean _everything_ to me. You and Henry are the most important people in my life, so don't tell me to leave you

alone because I'm not. Since I met you, you helped me get through all of my bad times and now I'm gonna help you get through yours." , she said. This was one of

those very rare moments where she would let her guard down. Where she was the Emma that she hid from the world.

She felt tears stream down her eyes at the memories of her and Killian. He was always there for her and now, she's going to be there for him.

Killian smiled for the first time in the past 2 hours. He cupped Emma's face and brushed away her tears , just like she did with him.

"I suppose I am as dashing as you make me sound, love", he said softly.

Emma laughed weakly and offered him a small smile. "Come on, let's get you to my apartment."

Killian stood up and Emma could see the struggle even though he tried to hide it. He wobbled and then fell on her, but she immediately caught him with her arms. He

looked up at her with his intense blue eyes and emma would be lying if she said that she didn't get lost in them. He managed to stand straighter ,never breaking eye

contact. His eyes flickered to her lips and then back to her sparkling green eyes and she mirrored his actions. They leaned in, just like they did in his office, like

magnets. Their noses were brushing, but then Emma's walls drew up and she pulled back and turned her head away.

 _No he's just a **friend** nothing else, just a friend._

She however did not let go of him and she continued to tell herself it was only because he couldn't stand on his own, not because she yearned for his touch. She

started walking and expected him to walk with her, but he didn't budge. She looked up at him, with a questioning expression, but one look at his eyes and it

immediately melted. She could see that he was hurt and that he was a bit more sober and his eyes held a pleading look:pleading her to let him in. She almost did,

but then her mind reminded her of Neal and August and her walls stayed firm. She couldn't afford getting hurt again after all those times. She had a feeling that told

her that if Killian left, it would be unbearable and worse than anything she ever felt.

Emma looked down and tried to ignore the way he was looking at her. "Come on, it's cold out here", she said, but he stayed still. "Killian, Henry's all alone, I have to

get back to him."

At the mention of her son, Killian reluctantly started walking until they reached her yellow bug. She helped him get in and started helping him with his seatbelt. When

she tried to get over to the other side of his seat, her breath hitched at how close they were;chest, to chest. She managed to buckle him up and then she got out.

When she started walking, she felt him tug on her wrist. She turned around to look at him and all he said was,"I'm not like the others", and he let go of her and

turned around. Emma was frozen, but somehow managed to will her legs to walk and start the car. She drove with her eyes glued to the road and Killian's words

repeating in her head.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chaptr. Don't forget to review if you want the next chapter soon it motivates me . BTW, this is officially the longest chapter so far. I wanted to write more, but it turned out to be so long so I decided to stop here. Anyways I'm really sorry for making you guys wait, trust me I know the feeling. Ok Byeeeee :)**


	5. Author's note

**This is NOT a chapter.**

 **I know that I haven't updated in months but something happened and it was so unexpected and basically changed all of my plans, but now I'm back! I just want to know if you guys want me to continue with the story or not. And if you do tell me what you want to see in the next chapter and I will try my best to fit it in. Also, I'll try to do weekly updates so if you want, you can tell me which day of the week you prefer and I'll see what I can do. That's all! xoxo :)**


End file.
